Promessa
by Corintiano
Summary: Depois de um ano fora, Zero volta para a Resistência. Conseguirá Ciel dizer a ele o que sente?


**Promessa**

_Megaman Zero e seus personagens são de Keiji Inafune e da Capcom._

_Essa história se passa durante o começo de Megaman Zero 2. É narrada por Ciel._

* * *

><p>Ciel dentro de seu laboratório realizando sua pesquisa para conter a crise de energia, até que os pensamentos tomaram posse de sua cabeça.<p>

_Ciel's POV:_

Já faz um ano... Um ano que não o vejo. Desde aquele dia que ele invadiu Neo Arcadia, ele não voltou. Muita coisa mudou desde então, nós mudamos a localização da Resistência, estamos mais fortalecidos, mais organizados e agora nós temos um novo líder: Elpizo.

Eu deixei a liderança para que eu tivesse mais tempo em minha pesquisa, que quando completa, resolveríamos a crise de energia e finalmente acabaríamos de uma vez com essa guerra contra Neo Arcadia.

Eu sinto a sua falta Zero... Tivemos muitas mortes nessa guerra, em ambos os lados, como a de Milan, pelo nosso lado, como as de Copy-X e de Phantom, pelo lado deles. Eu tenho medo que você acabe tendo o mesmo destino deles.

Você me prometeu que voltaria. Lembro-me daquele dia como se fosse ontem...

_POV off._

_Flashback_

_Zero acabara de ter uma difícil luta contra __Rainbow Devil, um dos vários guerreiros do exército neo-arcadiano,__ em uma das instalações de Neo Arcadia, quando ele se dirigiu à sala do Trans-Server, Zero teve uma surpresa... Ciel estava lá._

_- Ciel... O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu... Sinto muito... É que fui eu que criei Copy-X, é por isso que tudo isso está acontecendo..._

_- Você não tem que se desculpar. Não foi sua culpa. Você fez isso porque pensou que seria o melhor para todos... Por favor, deixe tudo comigo agora._

_- Zero, obrigado... Eu tenho o maior prazer em encontrar você... Se não fosse você, todos estariam mortos agora... Prometa-me que você voltara vivo. Ainda que você não consiga destruir Neo Arcadia, eu só quero que você volte seguro._

_Zero se aproximou de Ciel e a abraçou._

_- Eu prometo que voltarei..._

_Fim do Flashback_

_Ciel's POV:_

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo abrir da porta de meu laboratório, era o Colbor, ele estava visivelmente cansado, parece que ele veio correndo para cá.

- Senhorita Ciel, me desculpe por te atrapalhar em sua pesquisa, mas é que eu tenho uma ótima noticia: É o Zero, ele foi encontrado lá fora da base.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir isso.

- E como ele esta? – Perguntei.

- Ele estava desacordado e também muito danificado, nós o levamos para a Sala de Reparos, o Cerveau esta cuidando dele. – Respondeu-me o soldado.

Ao ouvir isso me dirigi o mais rápido para a Sala de Reparos, deixando Colbor para trás.

Chegando lá eu não acreditei no que estava olhando, era ele mesmo! Após um ano eu finalmente reencontrei. Zero estava desacordado em uma maquina de recuperação ao lado de Cerveau. Ele estava digitando algo em um computador, coisa que, estava ajudando na recuperação de Zero.

Quando Cerveau terminou de digitar, notou a minha presença.

- Ele está bem? – Perguntei, eu estava visivelmente preocupada.

- Ele está bem agora, eu cuidei dele, agora nossa maquina de recuperação está cuidando do resto. – Respondeu-me o cientista.

- Ainda bem... – Eu olhei para Zero - Você importa se eu ficar aqui esperando que ele acorde?

- Pode ficar sim, sem problemas, eu já estava de saída.

Cerveau saiu da Sala de Reparos, deixando nós dois sozinhos. Eu puxei uma cadeira que estava por perto e sentei-me perto de Zero. Passado alguns minutos, uma meia-hora talvez, ele começou a se mexer, até enfim acordar.

- Onde estou? – Perguntou Zero enquanto olhava para os lados, ele estava bem confuso.

- Você está na nova base da Resistência. Que bom que você nos achou.

- Eu os achei? Eu não me lembro...

Após isso o silêncio predominou entre nós durante um tempo.

- Como você está agora? – Perguntei-lhe, quebrando então esse silêncio.

- Eu me sinto bem melhor agora.

- Eu estive muito preocupada com você, pensei que você estivesse morto...

O silêncio entre nós voltou.

- Mas o que importa é que você está bem agora. – Quebrei o silêncio novamente- Zero, me prometa que você não vai nos deixar novamente... Que você não vai me abandonar... Se algo acontecer com você, eu não sei o que eu faria... - Senti a minha voz sumir, eu estava dominada pelo silêncio.

Ele continuava ali parado. Olhei um pouco para o chão e então voltei a olhar para ele, neste momento a minha voz finalmente parecia ter voltado, respirei fundo e disse a ele:

- E-eu te amo Zero!

Ele nada respondeu, apenas começou a vir na minha direção. Eu sentia o meu coração bater mais rápido do que já estava batendo. Quando ele chegou bem perto de mim ele disse:

- Eu também te amo Ciel... Eu senti a sua falta todo esse tempo.

Quando ele me falou isso, não tive tempo de fazer ou nem mesmo falar nada, porque ele me beijou de repente. Foi um tanto surpreendente no começo, mas aos poucos comecei a retribuir o beijo.

Ao separarmos, ele me abraçou e disse:

- Eu nunca mais irei te abandonar Ciel... Eu prometo.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenham gostado... Eu não sou bom com romances (Esta é a minha primeira Fic de romance).<em>

_Obrigado a todos que leram. _


End file.
